Poor Little Pyrrha
by Amy Ziklina
Summary: Little Pyrrha has been kidnapped by a servant of the cursed sword Soul Edge. Not knowing what was in the mind of the sickly pale girl, she accepted the outstretched clawed hand of the girl, but will Pyrrha be able to bear having a half-dead, bipolar mother? PLEASE review! I really need them! And be nice, please!...I sound so motherly X) Sorry...this is My first fanfiction story.
1. Chapter 1: Poor Little Pyrrha

**Chapter One: Mommy**

_"What's your name?"..._

_"Hey, what's that thing you're holding, miss?"_  
_"Do you like it? Oh, I'm glad!"_

_Tira and Pyrrha walked through the forest._  
_"I'm your mommy, okay? That woman you lived with was NOT your mommy, she was a faker!"_  
_"A faker?" The girl said._  
_"Yes! But let's forget about that now, call me Tira, Pyrrha! See? They rhyme! Isn't that cute?"_  
_"How do you know my name?" The girl asked shyly._  
_"Because I'm your REAL mommy, and I know your name because I named you that!" Tira laughed._  
_Tira held out her hand._  
_Pyrrha curled her chubby four-year-old fingers around the clawed gauntlets of her strange, pale mother._  
_"Mommy." She whispered._  
_They both walked together, hand in hand. Pyrrha sweetly trotting next to Tira, not knowing what the sickly pale woman actually had planned for her._

* * *

Tira stared at the young girl in front of her.  
Pyrrha was now twenty years old. And so gullible.  
It was her first time killing someone in a long time.  
She chuckled at how well her plan was going.  
Pyrrha stood in front of her mother, a terrified expression on her face. A man stood behind her, biting his lip worriedly.  
"Mommy would be SO happy if you just did this one thing for me." She whispered to Pyrrha as she pulled a dagger out from her pocket.  
Pyrrha looked at her in disbelief.  
"Please..." Tira whispered.  
She had to make her mother happy. Even if it was this way.  
She curled her petite hand around the dagger. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
The man behind Pyrrha put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Pyrrha?...are you okay? What's she telling you?"  
She sniffed and stared at the weapon before her.  
I have to do it. Mother will be happy with me.  
"Pyrrha?-AAAAH!" The man screamed as Pyrrha whirled around and slit the throat of the man. Innocent blood sprayed all over the young girl as the man collapsed onto the floor, drowning in his own blood.  
She turned to Tira, wondering what she would say.  
Tira leapt and threw her arms around Pyrrha, hugging her so hard, she couldn't breathe.  
"M-mother...please." Pyrrha gasped.  
Tira didn't care, she hugged her tighter and tighter.  
Pyrrha began to turn blue and gasped more for air.  
"This is AMAZING! You were a little rusty there, but no matter! You KILLED him! Get happy, Pyrrha! You're a star!" Tira squealed.  
Finally, she let go of Pyrrha.  
"Ohhh...I-I-I am a star!" Pyrrha said determinedly.  
"And you'll do MORE. I'll have you kill EVERYONE here. You're capable of it!" Tira laughed.  
Pyrrha looked down at the dead body of the man. His name was Anthony. He had just proposed to her when mother showed up. It had been the second time since Jurgis had proposed to her years ago, before he was murdered by none other than Tira.  
He was so sweet. Giving her a diamond ring with a shy smile. She was just about to say yes when Tira showed up.  
And now she had ruined it all. Everything.  
She had a sudden guilt attack and began to scream and cry.  
She wanted to run away from it all. To get away from the pale girl, Tira. She wanted to escape everything.  
"Tira!...I-NO! I'm NOT a star! I can't be great if I kill people!"  
Tira became very angry at Pyrrha's sudden emotional attack.  
"SHUT UP! You STUPID girl! You're ruining EVERYTHING!" She screamed as she raised her fist at Pyrrha.  
She winced, waiting for the blow.  
Just as Tira was about to punch her, something pulled her back.  
_Come on! She's been a very bad girl! She ruined our happy moment!_ Tira's jolly side squealed.  
_Show her what you're made of! Teach her a lesson!_ Her Gloomy side hissed.  
Even as her sides began to hiss at Tira, trying to get her to do it, she still couldn't do it.  
What was holding her back? She had to teach her a lesson. She had to let Pyrrha know that you don't cry after a successful kill.  
You celebrate.

* * *

Maybe it was the girl's face as Tira raised her arm. Maybe it was just Tira being a little kind to her. After all, she did do the job, she just backed down AFTER the kill.  
That day, Tira led Pyrrha back home, tucked her into bed, and sat next to her silently.  
She didn't know what to do. It was her first time being a mother.  
And she didn't want to ruin it.  
Tira went to bed still thinking.  
_Next time, you better teach the idiot a lesson. She'll take advantage of it and keep on crying._  
Tira's Gloomy side grumbled before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape To The Wind

Chapter 2: The Escape to the Wind  
Pyrrha woke up, remembering what happened last night.  
She was used to her mother's extremely volatile emotions.  
One moment, she'd be jumping up and down, the next moment, she'd be slapping Pyrrha's face in anger for no apparent reason.  
She knew of her Jolly and Gloomy sides.  
But she hated the Gloomy side, the one that caused the most damage and woe.  
Her mother was strange. She dyed her hair shades of purple and braided it like a joker's hat. Her eyes glowed red and she had an extremely pale face. Pyrrha used to think she painted it everyday, but it seemed that she just grew pale every single day because of her influence on Soul Edge.  
When Pyrrha met Tira, she remembered Tira being a regular flesh color, but as Pyrrha killed more people overtime, Tira became paler and paler. Almost white by now.  
She wore so much makeup, Pyrrha sometimes wondered what her real face looked like. And it wasn't just regular eyeshadow and blush with natural shades of brown and red, no.  
She used bright colors like purple, blue and green.  
Combining with the paleness of her face, and Tira sort of resembled a clown.  
Without the red nose, of course.  
But she never let Pyrrha wear makeup. _Oh, no_. She wanted Pyrrha to keep that pure face of hers so she wouldn't feel like she was being mocked.  
Her clothing was extremely revealing and strange compared to Pyrrha's clothing.  
Green straps embedded all over her body and chest, revealing her pale breasts. She wore long blue boots that covered her legs and sharp, pointed gauntlets and gloves on her hands and arms.  
Sometimes, when Pyrrha unknowingly stared at her unusual mother, she was punished with a hard slap on her face that left a mark on there for hours.

* * *

Pyrrha tried to escape her mother many times.  
She used to run away from the house without a hearing.  
She'd run miles away from home to the most random places.  
Sometimes, people would invite her over to their house, seeing as she wandered around alone and looked lost.  
Sometimes, she'd stay in a forest.  
Once, when she was 10, she climbed into a tree and stayed into its branches for days until she starved and ran straight back home.  
But the unfortunate part was, Tira found her every time. Always.  
And every time Tira found her, she was forced to kill the unlucky ones who let her stay in their home.

And that was the sad life Pyrrha lived. No family other than the wretched girl, Tira. She'd kill everyone in her path and cry furiously in the end while Tira stood by happily.  
No one really talked to her after learning of her killings.  
People talked OF her.  
They told terrible truths to each other about Pyrrha. People told each other of the cruel things Pyrrha had done and steered clear from her. Little children would say a word to her and be snatched away by glaring mothers. Men would glower and growl at her.  
People who were fearful of her ran away. People who weren't threw leftover vegetables and garbage at her. Pyrrha came home one day sobbing to Tira, while covered in garbage and blood. But Tira just laughed.

* * *

Pyrrha sat in bed one night.  
She thought about Tira.  
_I can't take living with her anymore. She'd too unpredictable._  
She thought this every time she ran away.  
But, Tira fed her, clothed her, sheltered her...  
But the punching, slapping and commands to kill...were just _too_ much.  
This time, she was determined to get away and not be found.  
Quietly, Pyrrha packed up her belongings and clothes and set off on her journey.  
She walked through the forest they lived in.  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps other than her own.  
She walked faster.  
All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"MOTHER! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for leaving you! I-" She screamed and turned around.  
But the girl behind her wasn't Tira.

* * *

A girl, in her late twenties stood before her. She had long, dark green hair, tan complexion and huge, chocolate brown eyes. Her outfit was strange. She wore see through pants, a chest covering and a green sleeveless jacket on top. On her head rested a hat, that resembled a pillow.  
Pyrrha was startled, but not afraid.  
"What are you doing here so late in the night?" She asked.  
The sound of her sweet, petite voice calmed Pyrrha down a little.  
"I-I was getting some g-groceries for my m-mother..." Pyrrha lied.  
The girl chuckled.  
"Then why are you carrying a suitcase, lots of weapons, and have such a worried look on your face, You look nervous. Everything okay? What's wrong?"  
Pyrrha sighed.  
"I...needed to get away from her."  
"Who?"  
Pyrrha surprised herself as she told the girl about her horrid life and everything about Tira.  
She listened intently.  
"Well, it doesn't seem senseless for you to run away from her. And you have no place to stay. My dear, why don't you come live with me?"  
Pyrrha's eyes widened.  
"Oh no! No! I wouldn't want to cause you trouble! I-" Pyrrha said.  
"I can purify you." The girl said.  
"R-Really? You have that power?" Pyrrha whispered.  
"Yes. I am a wind priestess. And I am completely aware of you becoming a malfested."  
Pyrrha cringed at the word, though shocked that the girl knew she'd become a malfested.  
"H-How did you know?"  
"My dear, you have told me of your story! You've told me you kill people for the sake of making your mother happy. And you think it IS making her happy! But I know this girl. And I know she's really plotting for you to become a malfested and the new wielder of Soul Edge. By making you a malfested, you'll automatically become worthy. The wind around you is slightly tainted, due to your killings and you being on the verge of becoming a malfested, but I think I can purify it.  
And, child, do not worry about me judging you. I do not judge people by their looks and title, I judge by actions. And even though you've been killing others, I know that deep inside your heart, you have a softness and don't enjoy destroying others. And it seems to me you are slightly new to killing, right? You've been killing, but you stopped for a few years, then started again, am I correct?"  
Pyrrha nodded, baffled by the girl.  
"Pyrrha, I think I've met someone just like you. He looks exactly like you. But has curly blond hair and blue eyes, and different from you, he's stubborn, but strong willed. His name is Pet...Put...  
AH! Patroklos!"  
Pyrrha looked up suddenly at the girl's eyes.  
"H-He's my brother. He doesn't know where I am, and I don't know where he is either. B-but Tira told me about him."  
"Then we'll find him, Pyrrha, we'll find him and you'll reunite with him." The girl said determinedly.  
Pyrrha nodded eagerly, happy to find such a kind girl to help her.  
"You know my name, but I don't know yours!" Pyrrha said.  
"Oh my! I apologise! My name is Talim!"  
"Talim..." Pyrrha tried on her lips.  
"Now that we know each other, why don't we go to my place?" Talim said.  
"Oh! Yes!" Pyrrha said.  
"It's not too far, just 10-20 minutes away. We'll get a good walk." Talim said.  
"Oh! Well, while we go, could you tell me about YOUR family life and how you became a wind priestess?" Pyrrha asked shyly.  
Talim was overjoyed at how Pyrrha took interest in her life.  
"Of course! Thank you for asking!" She cried and began telling Pyrrha the wonderful tales of her village deity and her family and the Winds. Pyrrha listened attentively as they walked together in the forest, but instead, Pyrrha went with a happy heart. And not fake, as with Tira.


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

The girls entered Talim's home. Pyrrha was extremely comforted by the cosy surroundings in it. "Like it?" Talim asked

"Oh, it's wonderful..." She whispered.

"Now, your brother. I saw him at the market a couple days ago. He looked to be about 18-19 years old. Tall and handsome. But he kept yelling some things. He came and asked me if I saw his sister, Pyrrha. I thought he was talking about some small one he lost. But no, he described her as blond hair, green eyes, and freckles, but was pretty vague about the description." Talim explained.

Pyrrha listened quietly. She imagined her tall, strong brother. She couldn't wait to see him.

"Now, lets get to purifying, shall we?" Talim said.

Pyrrha nodded and Talim showed her to a room inside her home.

"Just stand there and relax. Don't be nervous, alright?" She assured her.

Pyrrha nodded again.

Talim swirled her hands in the air, waving them in all directions. She closed her eyes tightly. Wind surrounded her. She spun around at great speeds and mumbled unintelligible things. wind swirled around Pyrrha, who was beginning to get frightened at the paling girl. Finally, she said something Pyrrha could actually understand.

"Oh wind, I beg of you. Bring peace and tranquility to this girl. Her life has tumbled and she's been tossed around, without being able to make her own decisions. Let her life a peaceful life, and erase her mistakes. Wind, forgive this tainted one. As all living beings require a second chance." She said and stopped the wind.

Pyrrha stood for a couple of seconds and closed her eyes. Vivid images of her young brother and her mother, bleeding in pain filled her mind. She winced at the sight of Tira, but this time, her ring blade was soaked with another innocent life's blood. Not just anyone's blood. Pyrrha's blood. She stood nearby, cackling at her accomplishment as Pyrrha cried and screamed.

Pyrrha opened her eyes. She couldn't stop thinking about that. Talim stood in front of her. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Pyrrha?..." She whispered.

She closed her eyes once more, but couldn't see anything. Nothing was visible. She suddenly saw a blurry image of her brother. He was crying at a bed. Pyrrha laid in it. He sobbed and cried, screaming Pyrrha's name and pounding his fists on the bed.

Talim shook Pyrrha. Pyrrha stopped the horrid dream and threw her arms around her.

"Talim...I saw the most horrid images in my mind. Patroklos was crying on my bed. I was...dead, I think. And mother was crying and Tira had killed me!"

"It's alright Pyrrha, it's normal for you to be thinking these things. But after a little while, you won't remember any of these things. " Talim comforted the sobbing girl.

"We'll get your brother back. I'm sure of it." She said.

Pyrrha was comforted by Talim. She was extremely glad to have met her.

* * *

"What happened? I heard chants of the wind and-OH...I'm sorry...I should leave." A boy with blond hair and green clothing stood in the doorway.

"No no, Link...you can come in." Talim said.

Pyrrha came out from the embrace and observed the boy before her.

He was quite short. About as short as Talim. But his blue eyes were illuminating in the darkness. His clothes consisted of a dark green tunic, brown cloth and brown boots and gauntlets. A sword and shield were strapped to his back. He stood with a worried look on his face.

He stared at Pyrrha.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"This is my friend, Pyrrha. I'll tell you more about her later, but you must not speak of her past after she recovers from the purification. She is going to be living here. But not that that is a problem to you, Link, since you live next door." Talim said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss..." He said quietly.

"Pyrrha...It's Pyrrha" Pyrrha whispered.

"Pyrrha...what an unusual name. Quite different from what names we've heard of." He said intriguingly.

"Well, it's greek..." She said.

Link smiled and turned to Talim, who was listening to the conversation while resting on the bed.

"Are you alright? You look awful!" He said worriedly, observing Talim's red face and heavy breathing.

"Just...a little tired...from...purifying her..." she whispered.

He got her up, then seeing as she couldn't walk, he carried her in his arms.

"You don't have to worry about her, she's always healing people in the towns and get's this tired. Come down in about an hour for supper." link said to the worried Pyrrha.

She nodded and watched him shut the door.

She was glad to have met Talim. But she wondered about how life would be like living with a wind priestess.

_And who was that boy? Maybe it was her husband... _She thought

She changed out of her usual white skirt and top with socks and boots and put on a comfy white long dress. Her nightsuit.

* * *

She walked to Talim's room. The girl slept soundly while Link sat at the edge of the bed. He suddenly saw Pyrrha and walked towards her. He led her into a kitchen and started making a dish while Pyrrha helped.

"So Pyrrha...where did you come from?" He asked.

"Well, I came from Tira...I-I mean I used to live with her...but I escaped. She was a horrid mother who made me kill people for her joy. I didn't know at first that it was bad, but then I started realizing that after more and more killings, she grew paler and paler and my life was sadder and sadder. I hated my life with her. Tira..." She grumbled.

Link stopped mixing the bowl of soup and stared at Pyrrha.

"You mean you've been living with that monstrosity for years and you hadn't even bothered to escape?" He asked alarmingly.

"No No! I escaped MANY times. And each time, the people who let me stay with them were killed because Tira found me EVERY time and commanded me to kill them as punishment." She responded.

"Oh...that is harsh...why don't you go set the table for dinner? Put the bowls on the table, the spoons are in that drawer...I'll go wake up Talim..." Link said and rushed to Talim's room.

Pyrrha set the table and put the soup carefully on the table. She stared at the soup in disbelief. A man, meant to be a warrior could cook soup this quick and well and she couldn't even make toast.

A tired Talim walked into the room along with Link. She sat on the chair and once she saw what Link had made, she immediately smiled and hugged Link.

"Oh my gosh! My FAVORITE soup! You know I love noodle herb soup!" She said cheerfully.

As the two embraced, Pyrrha stared intently. She wanted a man to hug, a strong man who could protect her and embrace her and appreciate her. She wanted her brother, desperately.

Talim noticed Pyrrha staring at her and stopped to look at her.

"I'm sorry...I'm just wondering...are the two of you married or something?" Pyrrha wondered.

Talim and Link stared at the girl for a second before staring at each other.

"Do we really look that cute together?" Link whispered jokingly.

"U-Uh, no...I mean, yes..I mean...I don't know..." Pyrrha stuttered.

"No...we're not married. We're best friends and have been through EVERYTHING together, but we're not married." Link explained.

They all laughed and enjoyed the soup Link made, then after, they went to towns to help others injured and visited hospitals and orphanages to help others.

It felt good to Pyrrha to be helping others, instead of killing them. She wanted this everyday. Just being perfect. She loved being with gentle Talim and sweet Link. Later that night, she went to bed with a happy heart, knowing she did something good today.

* * *

But what the poor, blindly happy girl did not know is that she was being watched by a raven of the night. The raven she tried so desperately to escape from.

**_Tira._**

* * *

**Review, Review, Review!:D**


	4. Chapter 4: Astonishment

**Ahh..this was for my best friend on runescape, Huzaifah:D**

**Partially, I needed the story to be continued, but er...yeah X) Huzaifah, just imagine what I PMed you :D**

* * *

Pyrrha was lost...

Terribly lost...  
Wasn't this the place Talim was telling her about? The place where she saw Patroklos, her dear brother? This market...in the middle of the city...She jostled around in the crowded city. People surrounded her and hurried to other places.  
Her mind wandered to other horrid thoughts...  
What if it wasn't the real Patroklos she wanted, but just someone who looked like him? What if Tira had already found him and killed him? What if he had moved on from this city?  
She was so deep in her thoughts that she barely realized she had bumped into a tall man.  
"Filthy girl, watch where you're going!" He screamed and pushed Pyrrha to the floor in anger.  
Pain flooded in her knees and hands. She looked down and saw her gloves and socks were torn, leaving large cut marks and bloody wounds.  
"I-I'm sorry..." She whispered, feeling the tears gather up in her eyes.  
"HEY! That's no way to treat a lady!" She heard someone call out.  
She kept her eyes on the floor and noticed some long, black boots stomping over to her. They stopped at her and she looked up.  
A tall guy with curly blond hair and white clothes stood strongly against the man. His sword pointed at the man's face.  
"Get lost, before I slit your throat." He growled.  
The man scampered away in fear and he dropped his sword. He kneeled to the ground to Pyrrha and looked at her.  
"Are you alright, miss?" He asked politely.  
She stared at him. His eyes were bright blue and his curly blond hair shone in the light. The light zephyrs passed his hair and blew it a little making his countenance seem peaceful. He smiled a little.  
He looked so familiar. His eyes, maybe...Talim had told her about Patroklos, but it was a very vague description. His aura seemed...calm and very tranquil.  
She wondered about those eyes...they were just like hers...  
The boy helped her up. Pyrrha winced as she got up, looking down at her wounds.  
He looked at her bleeding knees and hands.  
"Curse those men. Arrogant and filthy. Come along, we should go get something to put on those wounds." He said.  
They walked together towards a small doctor's office when he stopped for a moment and looked at her.  
"The name is Patroklos, by the way...what do you call yourself, miss?" He asked politely.  
Pyrrha stared at him again. She blinked once, then twice. She soon realized who she had just found.  
"P-Patroklos? Is it really you?" She asked shyly.  
"Er, yes." He responded.  
She stared at the shield she held, then back at his. Both had curved angel wing-like symbols. Although on his shield, it was much smaller, but it represented their family symbol.  
"Who are you?..." He inquired once again.  
"Pyrrha! Y-Your sister! My name is Pyrrha!" She cried out in sheer joy.  
His eyes lit up immediately and he froze for a second.  
Pyrrha smiled with her sweet, shy lips.  
"It-it really is you! I've finally found you!" He cried with tears coming out of his eyes. He immediately wrapped his strong arms around his long, lost sister and nuzzled his face in her shoulder. It became wet with tears, but Pyrrha didn't care, she began crying as well. She returned the warm embrace, and once they were finished, she broke away and said  
"Come! We must go to Talim!"  
"Talim? Who's Tal-" he inquired, but couldn't finished. For the girl was too full of excitement and she grabbed his hand and dragged him to Talim's home. She had finally found her brother. Nothing could stop her now!

* * *

"Huh, there's the little pest. Why don't you just kill her already!?" Tira's gloomy side retorted as she observed from a tree. She stared at the gleeful girl who had run her brother home to the storm maiden, who welcomed him.  
A raven flew to Tira and rested on her arm. It cawed and kept on her arm.  
"Soon...very soon, the girl shall experience terrible pain, right Lily?" Tira said to her crow.  
She disappeared into the night in silence while Pyrrha was blinded by bliss.

* * *

**REVIEW:D Hope you guys liked this chapter:)**


End file.
